


Everything Has Changed

by vamptramp0348



Series: All The Stars [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Time, I Love You, M/M, Making Love, One Shot, Possessive Behavior, Promises, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 09:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15627798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamptramp0348/pseuds/vamptramp0348
Summary: After their first night together Nigel is awake watching Adam sleep and falling even more intensely in love with him.





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> "All my walls stood tall and painted blue  
> but I'll take'em down, take'em down  
> and open up the door for you"
> 
> \- Ed Sheeran/Taylor Swift "Everything Has Changed"

Of all the wonders of the world they weren't nearly as beautiful as Adam when he was sleeping. Nigel laid on his side watching his younger lover sleep he was completely in awe. Every once in a while Adam would shiver or shake a little Nigel would pull the covers back over him or reach his hand out and touch the center of his back between his shoulder blades and rub in small circles, Adam loved his back rubs and Nigel had spoiled him to them.

　

Nigel laid there rewinding time thinking about four hours before when they were making love. Holding Adam onto his lap with his back against Nigel's chest he couldn't stop kissing the flesh of shoulders and neck. His hands firmly held to Adam's chest his favorite was feeling Adam's heart racing while he gave him pleasure. It took them what felt like forever to Nigel to get there but he promised Adam he wouldn't regret it and he more than kept it. Adam came apart in Nigel's arms especially when Nigel whispered into his ear "You're mine Adam, I won't let anyone else hurt you. I won't let anyone take you from me. I love you" he began trembling and shaking all over the pleasure was too intense "Nigel" he whimpered "Please" he begged until his cock ejaculated then he settled against Nigel's chest while the Romanian planted kisses all over him and he cleaned him up with his tongue.

　

It wasn't too long after that Adam fell asleep they laid intertwined at first and talked "How do you know you love me?" Adam asked "Because I feel that if anyone ever tried to hurt you I'd end their fucking life"

　

"No, I don't want you to hurt anyone. If you love me you won't hurt other people"

　

Nigel ran his fingers through Adam's dark curling hair "Alright no hurting anyone. Do you love me Adam?"

　

Adam's fingers hesitantly caressed Nigel's chest lacing into his chest hair "I do but you scare me Nigel and I don't want you to hurt me"

　

It usually took a lot to hurt Nigel but knowing Adam was terrified of him hurt in ways he never expected another human could "I don't want you to be afraid of me baby, I know I come on strong and I have a bad temper but I will never use it to hurt you. I promise you Adam I will protect you. You're safe with me do you believe that?"

　

He didn't answer with words instead he scooted closer towards Nigel curling up in his arms Nigel wrapped him up. "I can't protect you Nigel so I don't know what you want me to do for you"

　

"I want you to love me Adam, I want you to give yourself to me and only me. Can you do that darling?"

　

"Yes" he nodded and Nigel kissed his lips "I don't think anyone else wants me"

　

"Well I don't give a fuck about everyone else, I want you baby just the way you are. You're my perfect little star gazer."

 


End file.
